Best Day Ever
by Annanarra
Summary: It started with a boring day without Nick, to hiding in his closet and tracking his phone, to a huge confession in his car. It went from worst day ever to the best day ever. WildeHopps! Cutes! Fluff! Rated K Plus.
Judy Hopps sighed as she dug around her bag for her apartment keys. It'd been a long day at the ZPD. She was tired, hungry, and cranky.

When she entered her apartment she dropped her bag on the floor, took off her hat and walked to the kitchen.

After preparing some steamed carrots for dinner, Judy plopped on the couch. Her plan was to watch some TV then fall asleep until her alarm clock woke her to the next day.

She settled in and found a good show to watch, but she didn't really pay attention. Her mind was wandering to the events of the day, and how _boring_ it was.

The reason why it was so boring, is because Nick wasn't there today. Nick Wilde is Judy's best friend. They met about a year ago through some pretty weird circumstances and became good friends in the end. Judy later convinced him to go to school to become a police officer. Just last month, Judy herself was honored with the privilege to give Nick his badge at his graduation.

Nick and Judy were now partners on the workforce. Through this they became even better friends. Judy wasn't sure what she would do without him.

But today, she had to do just that. Nick called in a day off, after his shift had started an entire hour before.

 _A little late, Wilde._

She had no idea what he called the day off for, because he didn't tell her about it. Judy had tried calling him many times throughout the day, but he wouldn't answer. She left a billion voicemails as well. It was extremely frustrating.

The more and more Judy thought about it, the more irritated that she got. She got to the point where she decided to go hunt Nick down.

She put her food down and stormed out the door, not even caring that she was still in uniform.

The only place she could think of to look though, was his apartment. It was actually only a block down. When Nick had graduated, he wanted to move into the same building as Judy, but there wasn't anything left that he could afford. After he gave up conning people for a living, Nick's wealth slowly declined to a normal, humble income. He'd gotten used to it though.

Judy watched the cars drive by until she reached Nick's apartment building. She remembered his apartment number well because she had been there quite a few times already.

 _319, 320, 321… closer. There, 329!_

She knocked first, but when he didn't answer, she knocked harder and said loudly, "Open up stupid fox!"

After she didn't get a reply again, she resorted to using the hidden spare key behind a nearby painting on the wall. She walked into a surprisingly clean living room. Last time she was here, it was trashed. Not that she hadn't seen the place clean before, but still.

Judy looked around for any hints of where Nick might have gone, but she found nothing.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, alerting her to an email. Then she had an idea.

Judy got onto Nick's computer and found his phone ID number, and typed it into the private app the ZPD gave to their officers. A little red dot showed up on a map on her phone.

"There you are," She whispered quietly to herself, a mischievous smile creeping onto her face. The dot continued up the street, then turned left. He was obviously driving his car since he was moving so fast. Nick was actually returning home. _What do ya' know._

Judy tidied up and got rid of any signs of her presence before hiding herself in the closet. She breathed in deeply as she hid amongst his hanging clothes. It smelled like cologne and Nick. She wished she could take a shirt home with her, just so she could smell it more often.

 _What the heck, Judy! That is weird. Why would you do that?_

The bunny went stiff when she realised that it was because she liked Nick. Judy the bunny like Nick the fox. This was _not_ happening. This is bad.

 _Or is it? It can't be_ that _bad, can it?_

Judy almost fell over when she heard the door to Nick's apartment open. She heard him walk in and begin whistling some random song. Judy wasn't sure what she was going to do now. She hadn't planned this far. She was going to plan, but she kind of got distracted with her odd thoughts about Nick.

She began to panic when his footsteps came closer. Closer and closer, until the doorknob twisted. Light filled the small closet, which made Judy squint. She leaned farther back into his clothes.

"Judy?"

 _Crap!_

"Judy? What are you doing in the closet? What are you doing in my apartment?!"

Judy stepped out and looked up at him. Her cheeks blushed red with embarrassment, and something else too.

"I, uh…." She trailed off.

Before she could say much else, Nick laughed and tugged her completely out of the closet.

"Never mind. You're probably over here trying to find me, aren't you?" Nick smiled his usual toothy, fox smile.

Judy finally seemed to feel confident again.

"Uh, yeah! Where the heck were you?! Do you know how frustrated I was? It was awful. I got yelled at by Chief Bogo too! Because of you!" Judy paused, seeming to be done. Nick tried to say something, but she cut in. Obviously not done. "Also, why didn't you answer my calls? I called a bajillion times! Ooooh, do you know how mad I was?"

"Well, I have this small feeling that you are still mad. So if this is any indication; then, yes I do think I can imagine how mad you were," Nick winced. "And I'm really sorry about it. I actually have no excuse. I, uh… I just needed the day to myself."

"Oh." Judy said. She didn't know how to respond to that. "Okay. Why?"

"Well, it's a long story really. Hey, I bought stuff for carrot spaghetti. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure," Judy said smiling. She really wished she could know what the problem was. Nick was acting weird.

…

After they ate, Nick popped in a movie and the sat on the couch together. Near the end, it was getting late and they both were about to fall asleep. Judy's head slowly slipped down and landed on Nick's shoulder. He looked over and watched her calm face.

"Judy." He whispered, shaking her awake gently.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, blinking her eyes open slowly. She rubbed them with her little paws, then looked back up at him.

Lavender stared back at emerald.

Nick shook his head, "Hey, it's getting late. You should probably go home."

Judy looked at her watch, then nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll just go."

She got up slowly and looked around for her phone. Nick found it on the table and handed it to her.

"Thanks. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wait, Judy. What if I drove you home?"

"Nick, it's only one block over." Judy smiled. Nick smiled back.

"I know, it's just…" He really didn't like the idea of her walking alone at night, even if it was only a block away. "It's cold outside."

"Nick, it's summer. It's not cold out." Judy said, her paws on her hips. Nick ran a paw down his face and rolled his eyes. He leaned past her and grabbed his keys off the wall.

"Come on, it's the least I can do to make up for today."

"Fine. It's fine what happened today though by the way."

They didn't say another word until they were parked right in front of Judy's apartment building.

"Thanks. And for dinner too." Judy smiled.

"No, problem. I'm really sorry that I left you hanging today though."

"I know."

Judy paused. She didn't get out, but she didn't say anything either.

"I kind of missed you today. It gets a little lonely without you." Judy said quietly, staring at her folded paws in her lap.

Nick tilted his head and looked at her. He smiled, "Is that so?"

"Yeah. I guess I've just gotten used to you being around is all."

"Is that it? That's the only reason?" Nick said, a mischievous tone to his voice. Judy looked up and gave him a confused look. But Nick could tell she was faking it. Underneath she was nervous as heck. He was catching on. What would he think?

"Judy."

Nick brought her attention back to him. He looked into her eyes.

"What do you feel?"

"I…." She trailed off, not sure how to say it. But Nick said something instead.

"Judy, the reason why I was gone today was because I needed to get away from you. I needed today to think. Lately, I've been feeling different about you. I think that we are really good friends, but I just have this feeling that there should be more to it. I really can't think straight when I'm around you, so I took the day off to think about it. To think about us. And, I made a decision." Nick paused. Judy's heart pounded in her chest a million miles a minute. He had been experiencing the same thing she was. But what did he decide?

"I want to tell you that I have feelings for you. I feel a growing love for you everyday. I think it is real too. I am completely sure about this now, and so I ask you if you feel the same way? Do you love me?"

Judy couldn't move. She couldn't speak, she could breathe. Finally she released some air and sucked some back in as quickly as she could. She looked back up at Nick and into his nervous, expectant eyes. They bored into her and searched her soul.

"I…" Her voice caught, and she cleared it. "I do. I do you love you."

The were both silent for a moment, before Nick practically knocked her over with a hug. He held her against him and squeezed, but surprisingly did not crush her.

"Thank you. You don't know how long I've been wanting to say something to you about it. But I was scared. You know how I always, 'Don't let them know that they get to you'? Well, I was trying to work past that. And thank God that I finally did." He rambled.

Judy laughed. Normally she was the emotional, rambling, crazy one. This time it was switched, but she didn't care.

Everything was as it should be now. Her heart and his were finally in their rightful places. They were together, and that was all that mattered.

Judy pulled away from him. Nick leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She squeezed his paw before pulling herself away and opening the door.

"Thanks," She said before shutting the door.

…

Once she shut her door behind her, she slid against it all the way to the floor and sighed.

"Best day ever."


End file.
